


Stay with me, you don't really have to go just yet.

by smallbump



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Harry hooks up, George stays the night and they have a pancake-breakfast because this isn't just another one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me, you don't really have to go just yet.

It's dark, so he can't really see but there's hands travelling over his torso and tangling into his hair and there's heavy breaths warming his neck and there's a boy, a boy younger than him but only slightly, he's taller and has broader shoulders and he- he knows what he's doing.

"Harry..." He breaths.

Said guy finally kisses him. With firm lips he push further against George and George takes it happily, sucking on Harry's bright pink bottom lip. He moans when there's a little gap between their mouths but he forgets to breathe.

"They say you're the new me, so I have to make sure you're worthy of the title." He says and smirks. George thinks he isn't, he could never live up to the greatness Harry possess.

George has always been watching the X-Factor and hoped to one day be a contestant himself. When Harry stepped on that stage and began to sing, George finally understood the term celebrity crush. Instantly, he knew Harry would make it. And when he did, George was in complete awe and has been ever since.  
Harry kisses him deeply one more time before lifting them both from leaning against the wall in the darkened VIP room of the club, Harry had dragged him there a couple of minutes ago - to no protest from George - and now, he dragged him with him again. Harry's slim fingers were holding tightly around George's wrist.  
He wants hands against hands, fingers tangled but that could cause attention.  
As they sneak out the back door (George was still stunned to how the boy band lifestyle really was like), he tries to grab Harry's hand. When they step into the car (because obviously, a car whenever you need it comes with the lifestyle he assumes) Harry's hand is finally in George's, they kiss again.

"My place." Harry informs the driver.

They're making out in the backseat like two fifteen year olds drunk on dad's whiskey.

George feels dizzy, he did have a few to drink but kissing Harry is what really makes his head spin.  
They're almost lying now, kisses have gone wilder and messier and more demanding from Harry's side. George is just going along on the ride.  
He doesn't know how much Harry has been drinking but from the looks of things, he's had quite a few more than George. Or he's just horny. Lips part, their hands haven't. Harry sort of falls against George's shoulder.

"You're- kisser. Good. Kissing is."

He isn't making sense but George wouldn't either, he hums a simple "Mmh," as a response, forgetting to compliment Harry back.

George’s eyes closes, he’s tired and almost for a second he forgets where he is and _who_ he’s with. That is until he feels a hand unbutton his jeans and it slips right in. His eyes widen and when Harry’s fingers reach his shaft, he gasps loudly.

“Not again! Harry!” The driver groans, sound very annoyed. Harry ignores.

George wonder how many times this has happened before him, what number he would have. It’s okay though, really it is, because Harry’s tongue is around his cock and he moans. His head is dizzy again, so dizzy.  
If someone told him a few weeks ago that he would get a blowjob in the backseat of Harry Styles’ car, he would’ve found it funny. It’s not the slightest bit funny.  
It’s dark, steamy and it feels fucking amazing.  
The radio is turned up to a ridiculously high volume but George still whispers, “I’m gonna- come.”  
His head falls back against the seat, he’s been watching Harry’s head bob up and down in a pleasant rhythm but it’s gone too far, he’s well on the edge now.

“Don’t worry,” he hears Harry mumble and as if that was his queue, he comes. Harry swallows, all of it.

They’re at Harry’s flat, on his bed and George isn’t sure what he’s more mesmerized by; Harry or his flat. It’s huge, it’s gorgeous and it’s exactly like Harry himself. Clothes drop, flying over their heads as shirts are being pulled off. With fumbling hands, George is unbuttoning Harry’s, his own already are from the car ride which he hasn’t really calmed down from and there’s really no time to.

They’re kissing, sucking, biting on each other’s lips and earlobes, anywhere they can basically. It’s a battle, a war but with no losers, only winners.  
George thinks he is the real winner though. Even when he pulls away from Harry’s neck, thinking he just left a mark there, he still can’t quite fathom that this is his actual life right now.  
He’s in heaven.

“I’m in heaven,” he moans quietly.

“You’re in too much clothes,” Harry responds, tugging at his jeans and clearly wants them gone.

They’re gone in seconds, with help from both of them and George’s boxers fly off at the same. He feels Harry’s hand aroundhim _,_ and it feels amazing.Gasping loudly only makes Harry speed up his pace, his fingers pressing harder.

“Touch me,” Harry says with a low voice. George search with trembling fingers (he’s just not used to this kind of pleasure and having to do the same to another) but when he finds Harry’s and Harry moan, he’s settling in for it quickly, rubbing and pushing and pressing.

They’re kissing but it’s hard, there’s barely no air between them. He’s close, really close and as if Harry could sense it, he slows down a bit and George does the same. It’s frustrating, he was so close, but it still felt so good either way. Harry smirks at him, lip-biting before leaning in, breathing heavy into George ear, “You close?” he wonders while knowing the answer.

There’s no need, or time, for George to answer and with his head thrown back and a loud moan, he comes over Harry’s stomach. His hand stops moving, but Harry quickly tells him off, not to stop, to keep going, keep moving. He tries his hardest, focusing whole-heartedly on getting Harry off.  
Not even a minute after he came, Harry does.

“You’re good with your hands,” George breaths, Harry just smiles.

_He knows._

“You can stay, you know.” Harry says when George is sat on the edge of the bed, trying to remember if he was wearing blue or black jeans before. He felt numb, tired and worn out. But was staying such a good idea? It was a risk.  
Harry’s right behind him now, standing on his knee caps, kissing his neck, pulling him close, down on the bed.

“Stay,” he whispers, “Stay ‘til morning.”

“The boys are gonna wonder…” he starts but gets interrupted by lips pressing down hard on his. George breaths in the whole feeling and the scent of Harry’s body, his warm, sweaty, worn out body.  
It might not be a good idea, but fuck it.

“Let them.” He hears Harry mumble as he’s breaking the kiss. They fall asleep spooning, and despite the sticky mess on his stomach and now on his back from Harry, George has never been more comfortable. They can clean themselves up tomorrow.

\---

Tomorrow comes far too early; the bright sunlight struck George at eight in the morning, Harry’s bed is warm and comfortable, he would gladly lie there all morning, He’s eyeing the clothes  thrown carelessly on the floor and smiles, last night was amazing. Every single time had been breathtaking, literally. As he lied there, listening to the sound of the traffic outside and distant sounds coming from what must be the kitchen, he hears a low buzz.

For the first time in hours, he remembers _everything._ The boys, they’ve probably called and texted him several times already. Were they even up already? If he wasn’t completely out of his mind, George remembers them all going clubbing last night. He just ended up in a different bed than usual. After many long moments, he finally got up and searched for his phone that he found in a pair of black jeans. He has about ten new messages and four missed calls along with numerous of tweets.  
It better not leak out that he was with Harry.

George answers a few of them, and when he was reassured they had nothing planned for the day, he pull on a shirt and went out of the bedroom.

The smell of pancakes reach him pretty quickly; Harry put two on a plate and push it towards him as George sits down on the stool.

“Morning,”

George just give a short smile. This wasn’t like the one night stands he’d been having before; no one was sneaking out the window or the back door while the other was sleeping, unaware that they’d have to wake up alone the next morning. This wasn’t even a one night stand, was it?

“I’m not used to these kinds of one night’s stands,” George quietly confesses while chewing on a piece of pancake, “these are really good by the way.”

Harry takes a few seconds to respond. “What’d you mean?”

“Usually someone leaves while the other one’s a sleep, not stay for pancakes.”

He looks up after saying, noticing the change in Harry’s face. Suddenly he looks like a lost boy. George wants to hug him, kiss him, and give him a cuddle, anything that would make the lost sadness go away from his eyes.

“You don’t- you really don’t have to stay, I was just- I- I was craving pancakes and well, you were still here so I uhm, made some for you too.” This isn’t the Harry he’d seen at the club – full of confidence. It seems as if the roles are switched a bit, George being somewhat confident and willing.

“No, no, I’d love to stay. You’re a _great_ guy, Harry, just thought, like, you had better things to do.”  
Harry let out a short, sarcastic laugh.

The silence after is tense and awkward, George keeps eating his pancakes. The younger boy sits down beside him after he’s washed up the frying pan, with a plate of pancakes in front of him. They eat in silence, sharing pancakes and drinking milk from the same glass. It feels completely normal, like they’ve done it a million mornings. George wishes they had, or that they will. But maybe that’s a bit too much to hope for?

“Wanna do something today?”

“Can’t we just stay here and, I don’t know, cuddle and kiss in bed?” George is shyly suggesting.

“Well, that’s something, so…” The confident smile and shining eyes are back, Harry look more gorgeous than ever. He smiles, George lock eyes on his lips and thought of how magnificent they are and that he could kiss them all day if he wants to. And he thought of how funny life is sometimes.

Harry must’ve sensed his thoughts, he kisses George on the cheek, on his nose tip and when George faces Harry, he kisses his lips. Like he would, for the rest of the day.  

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the shitty attempt at sex/blowjobs. I don't know why I even try.... But the rest was kinda good..


End file.
